


Encouragement

by amarmeme



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/pseuds/amarmeme
Summary: Vega and Williams get the go-ahead from Shepard at the party and take bad flirting to the next level.





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kewkewkachew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewkewkachew/gifts).



“That almost sounded like encouragement coming from Shepard,” she says, smirking at James’ stance. His hands are crossed in front of his waist, but his entire body -- all the hefty muscle of it -- leans into her. The heat sizzles between them; Ashley can feel the intensity of his gaze on her, heavy and thick.

“Yea? And what are we gonna to do about it?”

So far flirting in the corner where no one could hear them has been fun, but apparently they were being louder than she liked. It was no one else’s business if she’s interested in James, not even Shepard’s, even though it is her apartment. Shepard probably wouldn’t mind if they borrowed a room though, just for a little while.

Ashley runs a thumb over her lower lip, dragging it, catching his eye.  "Maybe we take this somewhere more private,” she suggests.

“Dios,” James groans. He’s not paying attention to a word she says. “Your lips are amazing.”

She smiles again, pursing her amazing lips. “You said that already.”

“It bears repeating,” he says. “Lips like that are meant for more than just talking.”

Ashley slides a hand down his arm, James flexing in response. This promises to be fun. “Then let’s stop talking.”

His grin erupts as she bends forward to kiss him, James meeting her more than halfway, grabbing her waist, hands sliding to cup her ass as their lips met for the first time. He tastes like whiskey, and certainly she does too after doing so many shots together. It is no wonder they’d ended up here, grappling in the corner. James licks the seam of her mouth and she opens willingly, letting him try and control the kiss. She still can’t believe she giggled a moment ago -- and that Shepard heard -- but now that the marine traps her in place it doesn’t seem so far fetched. They must look like a couple of meat-heads, but Ashley is confident that everyone else is getting just as bombed at the party.

“I saw a room across the hall...” she hints, enjoying James’ frustrated look at breaking thier kiss to speak. He recovers from his dismay quickly though, once his addled brain catches up to what she implies.

“You don’t think Shepard will mind?”

Ashley tilts her head. “I think she’d mind us having it out on her couch more.”

He looks over to the sectional and back. His upper lip curls in satisfaction. “I say hell yeah, then.”

Ashley lifts his hands off her ass, and pointedly sways away, making sure he can’t look elsewhere. James catches up to her quickly, coming from behind to place his hands on her hips and kiss her shoulder and neck as they scamper over to the darkened guest room. She pushes the door open slowly, hoping there won’t be any loud creaks. Eyes taking a moment to adjust to the low light of the room, she leans back against her companion’s firm chest and lets him explore her front, fingertips splaying beneath her ribs. James kicks the door shut behind them. So much for discretion.

Ashley spins around to face him, hitting the dimmer light switch behind him to low as James started shedding his boots, kicking them off into dark corners. She’s wearing far too much too, though it feels like a second skin. She starts peeling off her blue suit, but James holds her hands still.

“Oh no,” he says, backing her up against the bed. “You better let me do that. I’ve wanted to rip it off of you for weeks.”

“Really?” She giggles again, head swirling with the concept of James wanting her for weeks now. How had she not noticed?

“Your body’s incredible.”

She licks her lips, heart thumping faster and faster now that she pictures him removing the layers piece by piece, kissing the revealed skin. “I’ll allow it.”

“Damn right you will.” He picks her up with an arm and rushes towards the bed. He’s so impossibly big, so wide and muscular that Ashley has no chance resisting his movements. Part of her likes that, not being the toughest one around for once. She could definitely take him in a fair fight, she isn’t _useless_ , but this situation is completely unfair. Every time he acts more and more in control, she gets more and more turned on. The surprise of it catches her off guard, and Ashley bites off a moan as he levers over her, trapping her thighs between his knees on the bed.

“First these gloves,” James says, pulling up her hands and tugging the skin-tight fabric away. “Who wears this to a party?”

Ashley laughs. “They matched.”

“My gun matches but you don’t see me wearing it.”

“Just keep taking it off, Vega.”

He runs his palms under the edge of her top, roughened fingertips dragging along the smooth skin. A rush of goosebumps covers her body. James pulls the shirt up, leaning forward to kiss her pebbled skin as it's revealed. His kisses scorch, burning her up inside. The scruff on his face tickles her chest, and for a moment she can’t see a thing as her shirt covers her head. James tugs it off quickly though, kissing her lips as they are freed from the fabric. The dogtags slip out of his shirt collar. The metal’s not cool, but warm from laying next to his skin. She squirms underneath him, shifting against his legs. He bites Ashley’s lower lip and she sighs, running her fingers along his arms. He flexes again, probably just a natural reaction rather than showing off, but Ashley teases him.

“Sure are proud of those guns.”

“You bet I am, Williams.” He poses, hovering above her. She rolls her eyes and snatches at his belt while he’s busy showing off. James looks down indulgently, waiting for her to be impressed with another part of his anatomy. She flicks the belt loose and tugs down the zipper, eyes unable to pull away from what she’ll find. Ashley leverages on the plush bed, then rips the pants from James’ waist, revealing tight, shiny boxer briefs. They hide absolutely nothing. “Liking what you see?”

She swallows, staring up at this very well endowed man. “No wonder you’re so cocky all the time.”

He grins widely and pushes her back down, kicking his pants off fully and reaching over a shoulder to peel off his own shirt. Ashley chews on her lower lip without realizing, just watching his muscles as he moves, appreciating the definition of his bulk. It's better than liquor; if she wasn’t already drunk the sight of him nearly naked would have made her feel just as giddy. Inhibitions already completely gone, she pulls his chin down and sinks her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, teasing him. James gets his hands on her bottoms and somehow manages to peel them off too, despite all the concentration he’s putting into their kiss. He backs up to rip her clothes fully off, pausing to unzip her long boots first, then pounces again, trapping her beneath him. He’s heavy, but she likes it.

They tangle together, Ashley wrapping her legs around his thick waist, James running his hands in her hair. Their kisses grow more and more desperate, and he rocks against her -- hard, thinly veiled cock wickedly pressed between her thighs. She manages to cram an arm beneath her body, unlatching her bra, and James takes the hint, pulling it free as she raises her arms. He tosses it behind him, leaning down to take a taught nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue then gently with his teeth. Ashley moans something wild and incomprehensible, and her hands find their way to his groin, just asking for him to get on with it already.

“Vega...” She rolls down his briefs as he yanks down her underwear. She swivels her legs to one side in order to allow them off. She returns back to position, inching her hips up higher until he yanks her ass over his knees and onto his thighs. His cock juts against her now, resting against her opening, over her clit.

“You sure?"

* * *

 

Even in the near dark he can tell she’s ready, wet even though he hasn't even really started yet. Ashley looks like she’ll whip out a gun any moment if he delays any further though. But drunk as he is, he doesn’t want to fuck this up. He holds her hips, his cock is almost painfully erect, but he wants to hear her say it, say she is certain she wants this. Flirting is one thing, a thing he’s pretty good at, but there’s no going back from this.

“I’m gunna wait until you say it,” he says.

She huffs, wiggling her hips and giving him an icy glare.“I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Ah, it was worth the nasty look, hearing her say that. James grins, holding his cock and plunging into wet heat.

“Dios!” His head falls back and he pulls her closer, her full hips thick beneath his grip. She's smooth and slippery wet and intoxicating as hell. The fit’s snug and so when he eases her back and slides in again, Ashley cries out like she's never been fucked before; loud and wild and a bit surprised.

She stuffs a hand over her mouth, maybe so no one can hear, giggling like before. That's not gonna work for him -- her sexy pout has driven him wild for weeks, ever since he watched her biting her lip in concentration, firing at targets Garrus and Shepard set up for fun the last time they stopped at the Citadel. She had focus, crazy concentration and James wanted that focus on him.

He pushes her hand away, traps her wrist against the bed. Her eyes widen and looks at where he holds her. She clenches around him tighter, flexing deep down, and he practically pants at the grip of her body. James bends forward, hiking her hips up by one arm, pushing further. Her free hand travels to her clit. She begins to meet his thrusts, legs tightening around him as her inner walls tighten too. She groans, closing her eyes and parting her lips on a heady exhale.  

Her hand between them moves furiously. Inspiration strikes and with a smooth roll, he flips to his back, putting her on top. Ashley's eyes flare up even in the dark, but James grinds her against him with guiding hands. She lets her shoulders drop, back arching in pleasure.

“Oh, that will definitely work,” she says.

They buck and grind and crash together for what feels like a long time. Sweat’s beading on his brow, she glistens in the dull lamplight. He shifts his grip between her hips and ass and tits, unable to decide which is best.

 _All of it,_ he thinks. _Everything about this chica’s fucking perfect._

They even come at the same time; she bends down to kiss him as his efforts become erratic. Her long brown hair sweeps across his chest, and he threads his fingers through to cup the side of her head. Teeth clash for a moment as she wrenches his pleasure out of him, rising up and falling on him with a punishing slap. Her inner walls punish just as good, gripping and seizing him tight.

After, she collapses on his chest. They’re sweaty and sticky and shit, it's the best feeling in the galaxy by far. Ashley rolls off onto her back a moment later, panting, clearing the hair out of her face. They're still touching, her arm overlaps his, but still not acknowledging what just happened in any real way. In his drunkenness, he recognizes it's good she's still here. He’s fucked people that left quicker than this. For some reason the idea of her leaving is upsetting. James rolls his head to the side, watching her recover her breathing, glad she's not rushing out the door.

“That was hot,” she gushes, giggling again. Alcohol has an interesting effect on her; James wouldn't of pegged her the giggling type but now he's heard her do it multiple times it's flattering as hell.

They lock eyes, and a flicker of renewed interest ignites in his groin. She smiles deviously, moving to her side and tracing the tattoos on his chest.

“Think you can go again, marine?”

Heat floods to his dick. It's going to take a bit to get hard again, but he can think of a thing or two to do to pass the time until then.

“Are you kidding me? I can do this all night.”

“Show me how it's done, then,” she purrs.

It's all the encouragement he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this captures at least the smutty part of your request. :) It certainly contains zero plot! But those two were flirting so badly and so hardcore I just had to... *scurries away *


End file.
